


Take me down like I'm a domino

by ELIE0304



Series: Taniyama Kishou x Aoi Shoutan Heaven (Kiiyan x Shoutan) [3]
Category: Japanese Voice Actor, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: I can't get out of Kisho x Shouta ship in my life, M/M, Seiyuu, Utapri seiyuu, fluff if that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go down like a domino. </p><p>But it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me down like I'm a domino

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SUPPOSED to finish my other stories but then I got distracted and THIS came out.. XD I'm really sorry! I'll work hard to finish the others, I promise!
> 
> This story can be something like a prequel to my previous Kishow x Aoi story "Happy birthday to you and me".
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI don't like don't read. This is a work of fiction and has nothing to do with the the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!

****************************************************************

It was break time and the whole UtaPri cast are just goofing off and talking with each other. It was a surprise that everyone manage to do recording altogether. It was like a circus when it was break time. And everyone is not expecting the sudden turn of events.

Mamo and Terashima are fooling around when suddenly Mamo lost his balance when he was showing Terashima a dance move and bump hard into Tatsu who is talking to Morikubo. Tatsu was surprised and was not expecting the great impact of that so he stumbled on Morikubo who tried to grab the microphone stand to break his fall but Tatsu was heavy for him so they fell down together with the stand. Aoi, who is walking at that time didn't notice the commotion and he tripped on the microphone stand. He was about to fall forward and face first when Kishow saw what's gonna happen and rush forward to catch Aoi. Unfortunately he didn't notice that his shoelace is untied and ended up tripping too.

Everything that happened was so fast in a blink of an eye and the next thing that Kishow knew is that he got an arm full of Aoi Shouta and a pair of super soft addicting lips on his. Which is either a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you look at it. Both their eyes are wide open in shock and they are both frozen on their spot along with the others.

The way everyone had fallen is like a domino of doom and they wait with baited breath for the two to get out of their stupor.

He was not expecting this! He was not expecting this AT ALL! One moment he was just walking and the next thing he knew is that he was laying ON TOP OF HIS CRUSH in between HIS LEGS and what's more is that they accidentally KISSED! Aoi felt the blush on his face in full force and immediately he pushed himself off Kishow. "I.. I-.." Aoi looked around and all the seiyuu in the booth are looking at the two of them, he looked back at Kishow who had his mouth open in shock and he felt himself blushing more if possible. "I... I'M SORRY!!" Aoi shouted then stood up and run out of the room.

"AOI-KUN! SHOUTAN!" Everyone shouted and that woke Kishow out of his frozen state. He blinked and realized what happened so he stood up and run after Aoi. "Aoi-kun!." When Kishow was out of the booth everyone was quiet for a while until Mamo decided to speak up. "What did just happen?" "IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Everyone said back at him and he and Terashima got a lecture from Suwabe and Toriumi.

He does not know why he's running after Aoi-kun. But Kishow felt like if he didn't chase after Aoi he won't have another chance anymore. Another chance for what? We'll see about that. He looked around and saw Aoi-kun going for the emergency exit. Kishow went there and he was greeted by Aoi's slim back and he was shaking. "Aoi-kun?" Kishow called out softly.

"I'm sorry Taniyama-san." Aoi said with a soft voice. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident." Kishow explained and that's what upsets Aoi more. Because it was ONLY AN ACCIDENT. He wished it can be more but that is just wishful thinking and impossible. Besides Kishow is as straight as his microphone stand and he always say that he likes girls A LOT. How he wish he is a girl.

Aoi stayed silent and Kishow felt like there is this invisible wall building in between them. If Kishow takes a step forward and reach out it will be okay right? Aoi wouldn't be uneasy like this if it means nothing right? It's okay to read between the lines right? Maybe. Just maybe he feels the same way too. 'Man. Taniyama Kishow what are you doing? Face this like a man! You always go after what you want. You want this right?!' Kishow lectured himself and gathered all the courage he had.

It is now or never. Might as well make a move and regret things later on than doing nothing and regretting doing nothing at all.

"Aoi-kun, I -" But Kishow was cut off when Aoi turn around and gave him a small hesitant smile. "I'm okay now Taniyama-san. I'm sorry. I understand it was all an accident. I'm sorry that you have to go and ran after me and that...."

Whatever else Aoi is saying flew out of Kishow's head because right now what he's seeing is the most wonderful thing in the world. Though Aoi said that it was okay it was clear for Kishow to see that Aoi is upset THAT IT IS AN ACCIDENT. He was blushing so much and he won't even look at him. His eyes landed immediately on Aoi's lips. That sinful soft lips that Kishow got a taste earlier. Kishow decided this is it he can't take it anymore.

"Aoi-kun!" Aoi jumped a bit when Kishow called out his name. He wonder how it will be if Kishow starts calling him by his first name. "Hai? (Yes?)" "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Kishow simply said. "Eh?" Aoi was confused and then suddenly Kishow cupped his face with both hands and brought their lips together.

Aoi froze in shock, his eyes wide, when Kishow kissed him. Is that even happening? Taniyama Kishou is kissing him! Slowly Aoi felt himself melting in the kiss and so his eyes closed and the hands that is on his side earlier went up and wraps around Kishou's neck. He felt Kishou tugging his lower lip and a tongue swipe over his lips asking for entrance. Aoi blushed harder at the action but still he opened his mouth and a sinful tongue immediately dives in making him whimper and Kishou let out a groan of approval.

Aoi felt like his knees is going to give up anytime now at the sudden emotion he's facing. Never in his life did he ever imagine that this is going to happen. Unfortunately lack of air prompted them to break apart but Kishow leaned his forehead on Aoi's looking at him straight in the eye. Both of them are breathing hard and their faces flush red.

"That was.... That was not an accident." Kishow said breathlessly and Aoi nodded his head. "Aoi-kun I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Kishow said seriously and still looking straight towards Aoi's eyes. Everything that happened was too much for him to process, still the only thing that is going on in his mind is that the one he likes like him back. Aoi nodded his head again. He is finally a voice actor and a singer but this time what he's about to say is the most wonderful thing in the world for one Taniyama Kishou.

"I like you too Taniyama-san. And yes I'll go out with you." Aoi smiled and Kishou's smile was so wide at what he heard. He hug Aoi tight, "Yatta!!!" Kishou was so happy, trying was so worth it. He pulled back again and once again kissed Aoi though this time much shorter. There's no need to rush things they have a lot of time for themselves. "Though I would like to stay here much longer I think we should go back. The others are waiting." Kishow said simply letting go of Aoi (he already missed him being on his arms coz it felt so good). "I'm really sorry for leaving suddenly Taniyama-san." Aoi apologized again and Kishow pinched his nose though not hard. "I told you, didn't I? There's nothing to apologize for. Besides if it wasn't for what happened earlier, I wouldn't be here and have the courage to confess to you." Kishou said embarrassingly and tugging on his hair as per habit.

"Ehhh??" Aoi was surprised. "Well honestly speaking, I kinda fell in love with you the first time I saw you." Kishou blushed and Aoi let out a smile at what he saw. "Me too. I was mesmerized by Taniyama-san the first time I saw you." "Really??!!" Kishou got surprised at that too as Aoi nodded making Kishou grinned broadly and he was about to kiss Aoi again when his phone rings and he groaned.

"I think we better head back now. I'm sure that's one of them looking for us." Kishou said pouting a bit and Aoi laugh at that. It was cute though he'll just keep that thought to himself.

Kishou grab his hand and pulled him out of the emergency exit. As they are walking back Aoi can't help but say something he thought earlier. "I thought Taniyama-san is as straight as his microphone stand." "Who told you that crap? I'm telling you that my microphone stand is pretty bendable." He and Aoi laughed at that.

When they arrived back into the booth everyone was eagerly waiting for them. Mamo and Terashima immediately apologized to Aoi but he was so embarrassed and just told them that it was okay. Morikubo and Suwabe looked meaningfully towards Kishou who avoided their gaze. Morikubo shook his head and smiled patting Kishou on the shoulder and whispering something along the lines of "Take care of Shou-chan or else."

After that they were back to recording again and no one mentioned the happenings earlier. After the recording they all went home or to their next appointment and no one was surprised anymore when Kishou walk towards Aoi asking him if they can go home together. It was a sight to behold to see Aoi blushing fifty shades of red and nodding shyly.

Today was indeed full of accidents and surprises.

 

**NEVER ENDING**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And all done!! Now I can focus. XD How is it? Did you guys liked it?
> 
> I enjoyed writing about Kishow and Aoi that I think I'm gonna write about them in the future too.. XD so stay tuned to those!!
> 
> Now I really need to get back to my other stories.. for real... XD
> 
> Your feedbacks and votes are very much appreaciated!!
> 
> Feel free to Come and see me in here
> 
> Tumblr: (elie-df.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: elie_df
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
